koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koi no Fumi
Koi no Fumi (恋ノ文), translated as "Love Letter", is a Geten no Hana character image song. It is performed by Showtaro Morikubo who voices Hideyoshi Hashiba in the series. Players will hear a shortened version of it in the game during the credit movie of Hideyoshi's good ending sequences. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Guitar: Ryo Ogihara :Bass: Takuya Sakazaki :Drums: Yasushi Fukumori :Shakuhachi: Reikan Kobayashi :Chorus: Mari Yoshida :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :可愛いその唇に :その瞼に　その指先に :今すぐでも　口づけしたい :オレが愛する人は一人だけ :もう二度と　あんたに　辛そうな顔を :悲しい想いを　させたくはない :楽しい日々を約束するから :心のままにずっといられるように :二人　幸せになろう :オレならあんたのことを :誰よりも笑顔にしてみせるからさ :金色に輝いた夕暮れの一本道を :どこまでも　歩き続けて行こう :一途なそのまなざしを :その強さを　その優しさを :どんな時も　守り抜きたい :オレが愛する人は一人だけ :もう一度　あんたに　あふれる気持ちを :変わらぬ想いを　ただ伝えたい :脇目もふらずに一筋だから :いつでもそばにずっといていいだろ :二人　幸せになろう :あんたといる時　オレは :誰よりも笑顔になっちまうからさ :金色に輝いた夕暮れの一本道を :どこまでも　歩き続けて行こう :数え切れないほど光る星屑のなかで :たった一つ　どれより綺麗に :輝いてた　煌めいてた　あんたが欲しい :二人　幸せになろう :オレと幸せになろう :いつの日も　いつまでも　共に生きていこうぜ :金色に輝いてた夕暮れの一本道を :どこまでも　歩き続けて行こう |-|Romaji= :kawaii sono kuchibiru ni :sono mabuta ni sono yubi-saki ni :imasugudemo kuchizukeshitai :ore ga aisuru hito wa hitori dake :mou-nidoto anta ni tsurasouna kao wo :kanashii omoi wo sasetakuwanai :tanoshii hibi wo yakusokusurukara :kokoro no mama ni zutto irareru youni :futari shiawase ni narou :orenara anta no koto wo :dare yori mo egaonishite meserukarasa :kiniro ni kagayaita yuugure no ippon michi wo :dokomademo aruki-tsuzukete yukou :ichizuna sono manazashi wo :sono tsuyosa wo sono yasashiisa wo :donna toki mo mamori nukitai :ore ga aisuru hito wa hitori dake :mou-ichido anta ni afureru kimochi wo :kawaramu omoi wo tada tsutaetai :wakime mo furazuni hitosuji dakara :itsumademo soba ni zutto itte iidaro :futari shiawase ni narou :anta to iru toki ore wa :dare yori mo egao ni nacchamau karasa :kiniro ni kagayaita yuugure no ippon michi wo :dokomademo aruki-tsuzukete yukou :kazoe-kirenai hodo hikaru hoshikuzu no nakade :tatta-hitotsu doreyori kirei ni :kagayaiteta　kirameiteta anta ga hoshii :futari shiawase ni narou :ore to shiawase ni narou :itsu no hi mo itsumademo tomo ni ikite ikouze :kiniro ni kagayaita yuugure no ippon michi wo :dokomademo aruki-tsuzukete yukou |-|English Translation= :I want to kiss your cute lips, :your eyelids, your fingertips :right now :There's only one person I love :I will never let you show pain on your face :or let you feel sad again :I promise we'll share cheerful days together :for as long as you want to be with me :Let's be happy together :I want to make you smile :more than anyone else in the world :Let's walk along the golden shining path :laid out for us by the twilight :I want to protect your focused gaze, :your strength, your kindness :no matter what :There's only one person I love :I want to tell you again how much I think of you :and how my feelings will never change :I'll devote myself to you with everything I got :Stay with me always, no matter whatever happens :Let's be happy together :When I'm with you :I want to smile more than anyone else in the world :Let's walk along the golden shining path :laid out for us by the twilight :Even within the endless starry sky :you're still the prettiest, brightest, strongest glow in my life :You're all I want :Let's be happy together :Be happy with me :Let's live together every day, anywhere! :Let's walk along the golden shining path :laid out for us by the twilight External Links *Official track listing *Free mp3 sample from CASTLEDOOR Inc. Category: Songs